new times
by nui uzumaki
Summary: Bagaimana bisa aku kembali hidup ke kehidupan berikutnya dengan menjadi perempuan, dan harus bertemu dengan sasuteme brengsek yang sekarang menjadi laki laki, naru baper. sasuXfemnaru. Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto terinspirasi dari senior sakura'lover


NARU POV

Hm.. namaku naru, sebenernya itu hanya nama kecilku.. Aku adalah anak laki laki maksudku DULU ketika dikehidupanku sebelumnya, di jaman shinobi. Dan sekarang aku berenkarnasi menjadi perempuan yaa saat ini OH MY GOD "aku perempuan di JA-MAN ini".

Hari masih pagi buta, aku berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit langit kamarku, meratapi kemalanganku di jaman ini, kenapa gusti nasibku begini, kenapa pula aku harus ingat kalau aku pernah hidup di jaman shinobi dan disana aku menjadi laki laki, sungguh aku merasa harga diriku jatuh. Tapi aku masih beruntung hidup sekarang, keluargaku lengkap, ada kaachan ada touchan.. mereka menyayangiku, mereka ada untukku tidak seperti waktu dikehidupanku sebelumnya. Kaachan mendidikku dengan kedisiplinan luar biasa, sehingga aku tumbuh menjadi anak baik yang bangun sendiri tanpa kesiangan, aku sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat perangaiku sebagai naruto uzumaki sipembuat onar dulu, sekarang aku berbeda, malah sedikit pendiam, suer aku sedikit agak stres dengan kehidupanku sekarang, apalagi semakin aku tumbuh semakin banyak pula bertemu dengan orang orang yang juga berenkarnasi, syukurnya mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertiku maksudku kemampuan mengingat kehidupan masa lalu, apa jadinya mereka tahu kalau aku ini oh aku tak sanggup meneruskan, apalagi sekarang kalian tahu hinata hyuuga, iyah hinata yang itu yang dulu jadi istriku.. aku bertemu dengannya dari tk, dan dan dan aku.. hiks.. aku.. hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Naru baper.

Pagi pagi sudah rebut gosip, gosip tukang sapulah, gosip sikat gigilah, aish sikat gigi digosipin. Aku melihat keluar jendela ruang kelasku kelas XI A, jangan kaget aku masuk kelas unggulan hihi karena aku rajin belajar ah kaachanku selalu mengontrolku untuk belajar.. dan belajar ternyata bisa menghilangkan stress menurutku? Sambil membenarkan letak kacamataku aku masih memandang ke luar dari pada menanggapi bahan gosip teman temanku, ups sekarang aku pakai kacamata lho. "Anak baru yang katanya masuk kelas kita ganteng loh, dia bermarga U-CHI-HA kyaaa! Kelas kita bakal heboh" ekh aku langsung menoleh kaget mendengar omongan temanku si ratu gosip ino yamanaka hmm kehidupan shinobi dan sekarang dia tetap menjadi ratu gosip X_X, aku mengenal ino dari masih kecil dia dan aku dekat mungkin seperti sakura dan ino di masa lampau, kemana mana selalu berdua kadang kadang kami disangka kembar hehe padahal gk mirip, dia modis, cantik, tubuhnya bagai Barbie di etalase? Dia juga sahabatku sama seperti hinata, kami satu kelas, aku, ino, hinata .. hinata masih seperti dulu baik hati namun sekarang tidak sepemalu dulu, oh dan temanku yang lain Karin uzumaki renkarnasi dari Karin di dunia shinobi, sekarang dia jadi temanku sekaligus sepupuku, yakumo dan bella temanku masa kini, aku tak mengenalnya sebagai renkarnasi. Saat kekagetanku belum berakhir, orochimaru sensei masuk ke kelas, takjubnya kelas hening seketika, tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan guru killer itu bisa bisa jadi bahan eksperimen pikirku, hii aku mengidik ngeri membayangkan orochimaru dalam masa shinobi. Tapi dugaanku kali ini salah, suasana hening ini akibat dari seseorang yang mengekor dibelakang orochimaru, walau wajahnya hanya sebagian saja kulihat tapi aku yakin benar dia siapa, jantungku berdegup kencang, mataku kedip kedip berharap salah lihat. Suara bisikan yang mulai terdengar membuat kuyakin bahwa dia dia, sasuke uchiha, semoga dia tak ingat aku. Sasu teme rivalku dulu di jaman shinobi menghadapkan wajahnya di depan kelas, pandangannya malah tertuju padaku owh dia melihatku, aku yakin tampangku langsung pucat tapi aku tetap terus menatapnya balik takut takut sasu teme itu curiga, sejurus kemudian dia memberikan seringai padaku, aku yakin hanya padaku, dan kumelihat dia menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. Aku yakin dia bilang "hello dobe", whattt! Aku ingin mati saja.


End file.
